Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Images
This page is for nominations of the Main Page's Featured Images of the Month. How to nominate Important! You must follow these rules step by step, or else your vote will be labelled invalid! There are simple rules that must be followed before electing an article to be featured on the main page: Who can vote *You must be a frequent editor (having an average of about five edits per week). *You do not need an account to vote. What can be nominated *You may nominate your favourite image, or one that you yourself uploaded, but remember that this does not count as your reason for nominating. The image must meet the criteria listed here, and it can only be an image from the Category:Designer Images *The image should be catchy, and have good composition or otherwise visual appeal. How to nominate *You must list your nomination in the "Current candidates" section below. *If you choose instead to vote for an image already listed as a candidate, please remember that this will count as your nomination unless you vote against it. Voting Neutral also counts as a nomination. *You must give at least a few brief sentences below your nomination, describing why you've chosen to nominate this image. You must also state that you believe it to be one of the finest images in the wiki. *If you are voting for an image that has already been nominated, you must also state that you believe it to be one of the finest images in the wiki. Current Candidates For archives of past discussions, see here. Image:Great Valley 1-3.jpg For December, 2008. :For: 1 :Against: 0 :Neutral: 0 *'Why:' Another breathtaker, I thought. This image almost has too much depth to be two-dimensional. It is so bright and optimistic, yet sparkling and romantic at the same time. It looks sort of like there's a village down below, and it almost looks like there are little buildings here and there. Then, when you look closer, you see that they are trees. Then you see the vastness of the Valley, and the floating water-colour clouds up above. One of the two parts that harmoniously help to perfect an article are how accurately informative the article is, and how visually appealing it is. It is images like these that help articles to score both pointers. This is undoubtedly one of the best images in our little wiki database. Will-Girl 02:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) *'Must also mention:' The image meets up with the criteria as well, as it was created by one of our editors, it is above 300 x 300 bytes, and it now has a detailed fair use rationale. Will-Girl 02:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Image:Great Valley 2.jpg For December, 2008. :For: 1 :Against: 0 :Neutral: 0 *'Why:' I agree Will's is breathtaking, (so no vote against it), but I like the more 'pastel' feeling to this one. The mountians give the scene depth: the picture seems to come in layers, which is a pleasent experience on the eyes. And the dark atmosphere and jagged peaks around the Valley eccenuate the instability and danger of the Mysterious Beyond. The Valley itself, however, composed of greens and tans (not to mention the obligatory waterfall), gives off an aura of security, a safehouse amongst a world of stormy darkness. Aabicus 01:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC)